


Under the Light of the Moon in the Western Sky

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind wakes Glinda, but she can't help but wish it were something else. Maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Light of the Moon in the Western Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something short. Please forgive the terrible title.  
> This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

The soft sound of the wind wakes Glinda from her sleep. It’s that blissful moment between being asleep and being awake. In her still-hazy mind, she has no troubles, no sorrows. The moment passes too soon.

It’s still night; Glinda can see the full moon through the window; she never closes the curtains, for fear of missing anything – anyone – flying through the sky. It’s just petty wishing, but she allows herself this little bit of indulgence. She quietly slips out of her bed, the cold air making her shiver beneath her flimsy nightgown.

As she comes nearer to the window, she pauses. ‘What am I doing?’ she asks herself as she shakes her head. ‘It’s just the wind.’ Yet, she can’t bring herself to go to back just yet. Instead, she walks over to the window and looks at the night sky. The western sky. ‘My Elphie, why did you leave me?’ she whispers, knowing there’s no one around to hear it.

She slowly makes her way back to her bed, looking at the moon once more before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She dreams of being embraced, being held close to a warm, soft body. She dreams of a world without troubles and sorrows, for that’s what a life with Elphaba would be like, she imagines. That’s what they’d turn the world into. _Together_.

Glinda isn’t surprised to wake up whilst crying. It’s not a rare occurrence. What she didn’t expect to see is a half-open window, and a long, dark hair lying next to her on the pillow.

She knows she mustn’t wish, mustn’t hope, mustn’t dream, but her heart flutters as she hurries over to the window. She can’t see anyone, but yet she can’t help but smile as she says, ‘Elphie, my love, you’re alive.’

The following morning, she wakes up, her dream having come to life.


End file.
